The One With Someone Knows Someone Before Everyone
by FriendsWWE1
Summary: This is something I thought of when I was reading "The One With The Eighties" I hope you like this story. How did Rachel and Joey know each each other before everyone else met Joey? Could it all lead into something more? Rated T just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

**This is I thought of reading the story called "The One With The Eighties" It's a story basically with the same plot. Ok so this time instead of Chandler and Phoebe knowing each other since they were in High School it will be Joey and Rachel. I hope you like it. Takes place where Janice asked if any of them almost you know. **

**A/N: Rachel moved in earlier than we saw. Moved in alittle before Joey originally moved in**

Janice: Ok so Phoebe and Ross and Rachel and Chandler. Am I caught up?

Everyone: Yep.

Janice: Ok tell me how you guys met eachother.

Monica: Ok well me and Ross are brother and sister, known Rachel since High School, known Joey since he moved in with Chandler. Known Chandler since Ross invited him for Thanksgiving. But I someone recommended Joey to move in. Who was it….ummm

*Rachel and Joey exchange worried looks

Monica: Man this is going to drive me crazy all night!

Rachel: Well if you don't know you don't know.

Monica: Oh now I remember Rachel recommended Joey.

*Everyone looks at them.

M: How did you know Joey?  
Rachel: Concert

Joey: Store

They both said their answers at the same time.

Rachel: FINE we known each other since High School!

Everyone *GASP

Chandler: YOU knew Rachel before any of us?! How did you guys meet?

Rachel & Joey: It's a long story. But long story short we are now friends.

Janice: Oh if you aren't going to tell us I might as well start singing.

Chandler: *Covers Janice's ears For the love of god tell the story *uncovers Janice's ears

Janice: Well in 20 seconds I am going to start singing

Rachel: Ok this is how it all started

.

.

.

**This is a test chapter. If many people like it and review it (hint hint) then I will continue. Hopefully this story continues! Until next time…..**


	2. TOW It All Started

**Well I see that everyone liked the idea for this story. So I will continue it! Thanks everyone for your support on that one chapter! I am going to guess Rachel and Joey were in High School in the late 80's. So bare with me on the year, this story is going to last through the college years probably. So let's go! **

* * *

TOW Someone Knows Someone Before Everyone  
~~1986~~

~~ Rachel's Locker~~

Rachel: "I hate chemistry class."

Guy: "Ummm hey… how you doing?

Rachel: Yes….uh..what do you want?"

Guy: "I'm looking for Mr. Daniels chemistry class."

Rachel: "I'm going to Mr. Daniels class. I'll take ya there but first you have to tell me your name"

Guy: " I'm Joey….Joey Tribianni. (I hope I spelt Joey's last name right) and yours?  
Rachel: My name is Rachel….Rachel Green.

Joey: Nice name…..

~~Present~~

Rachel: "And after that the rest is history."

Monica: "That's it?"

Joey: "Yeah. That's it.."

Phoebe: "I don't believe you. There is more to the story you aren't telling us

Rachel: "We promise. There is nothing special on what happened."

Monica: "Wait a minute he was the "cute guy" you met in high school?

Rachel: "Yes….I had a small crush on Joey."

Joey: "I find it odd since I felt something too. But I just never got the courage to do anything. So than after I moved back to Queens that's when I went from girl to girl to girl. It hurt me but in the end I got over it.  
Rachel: "Huh. You never told me about that. We would tell eachother everything even after that one nigh-

Ross: (little angry) "What night?!"

Everyone Else: "Yeah what night?"  
Joey: "Uhhh…..Rach would you like to tell the class?"

Janice: "OH MY GOD! Did you guys do what I think you did? That no one knew about just you two"

Rachel: "Umm… I got to go work."

Joey: "Yeah I got to go to" Joey had left in a hurry so Ross didn't blow his top on him.

~~Later on that evening in Joey's apartment. With Joey~~

~~Flashback~~  
Joey: "Tell me the word and I'll stop"

Rachel couldn't bring herself to say stop. She has been having a crush on Joey but she didn't want to ruin anything.

Rachel: "St-"

Rachel didn't even finish the sentence since the lips met and she started kissing back it soon became a passionate kiss.

~~Flashback Over~~

*Knock on the door*

Joey goes up to open the door to find…..

Joey: "Rachel? What are you doi-"

Rachel cut him off with a kiss. It reminded them of that one night where he asked her to stop but she couldn't bring herself to say stop. She started thinking of the time they had together and she missed it. But she was wondering did she ever get over Joey?

Joey: *pulls away* "What was that for?"

Rachel: "A test"

Joey: "For what?"

Rachel: I….ummm….

* * *

**Well after I delt with a bad case of writers block it just hit me. Everything started coming into place in my mind. I hope you enjoyed it. Again if this gets reviews (hint hint) I will continue it. Sorry this chapter was short but I will update asap! Until next time….**


	3. TOW The Lie

_Long time no see! It's been almost a month or two since I update this story. I've been busy with Something Unexpected. But I'll try to update this story when I can. So lets carry on the story.. _

_Disclamier: I don't own Friends or anyone for that matter but is Chandler for Sale? _

* * *

"What was that for?"

"A Test..."

"For what?"

"Umm..."

I was nervous. I just kissed Joey to see if I felt anything. I know my answer but I caught Joey by surprised.

"Rach why did you kiss me?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"I don't know. I just kissed you and I have no idea why!"

"What was is because we told everyone we knew each other when we were in high school? And we told them "how we met" in high school? We didn't even tell them really _how_ we met. We just told this fake horrible story on how we met!"

"I know but it just got me thinking you know. How we just forgot our feelings,like nothing happened, we never dated or anything. It just got me thinking that did we ever stop loving each other? Did I ever get over you? I just started thinking about everything so I guess I figured the only way to figure if I ever got over you was a kiss. "

"Rach why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because I was scared! You said after we started dating you got over it but that is when you started going from girl to girl to girl. I just can't help but think that the reason you are like this was because we broke up over something silly?"

"It wasn't silly!"

"Yes it was!"

"Rach what did-how did you expect me to react?"

"Joe it was something that scared me and still haunts me to this very day. Everyday I wake up with the the fact that I got pregnant and I aborted the pregnancy. It haunts me still..."

With that Joey left. But he still thinks that the baby was aborted...but the baby wasn't. Our child right now is with my sister. I gave up my own child. Joey's child. He shall never know that our child is still alive...

* * *

_Well that was alittle shocker huh? Rachel was pregnant and the baby is still alive! Joey has no clue! I actually thought of that little twist as I was writing this chapter. So but anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_Until Next Time..._


	4. TOW The Baby

~~ 1988 ~~

Me and Joey have been dating for over a year. But things have changed. I just found out I'm pregnant. My daddy won't be happy to hear his princess is expecting. I need to move out. So I can just have the baby. But I would like to keep the baby but I'm not sure if I am ready...wait I'm about to turn 18. I don't think I'm ready to have a child.

~~ 9 Months Later ~~

Oh my... I just gave baby. I can not believe this. Daddy was not happy but he was being supporting. But he knew I couldn't handle it. I broke up with Joey when I found out I was pregnant. He thinks I had a abortion. That was the plan at first but I just couldn't. So now here we are. In the hospital, baby in arms family and friends coming in and out of my room. First I was completely scared but then I just saw now after 9 months I could picture me raising the baby. But I couldn't I am going to let my sister raise my baby. I won't be there to hear my own child's first words,see its first steps,witness the first day or school. I would just be on the sidelines... But I know I could raise a baby. Yeah my parents and sisters would help but I would still not be ready to raise a baby..

~~ Present ~~

My sister is coming over. I can't believe I will see my child again. My family know about me having a child. I haven't even told Monica. No one knows...

~~ Later On That Day ~~

Waiting for Jill to arrive. I'm just anxious. It feels terrible to know that Joey or anyone knows. I feel very guilty that Joey doesn't even know he is a father...

"Rach it's Jill!"

I run over to open the door and there they are Jill and Sebastian. Sebastian looks so much like Joey. I'm glad he is with Chandler right now at the movies.

"Hey Sebastian how are you?"

"I'm great."

"I can not believe how big you've gotten!"

Sebastian goes and sits on the barcalounger.

"How has he been Jill?"

"Oh he's doing great. I just feel bad that you aren't in mine position. You know raising Sebastian."

"I know...me too. I have to wake up every day since I gave you to him 12 years ago that I have a child in the world and I'm not there to see him grow. We only see each other a few times a year. I just wish I could raise him but I don't think I'm ready still after all this time. All I see when I look at Sebastian is a son I love so much,I see his father when I look at him. I just am not ready and I don't think I will ever be ready.."

"Rach by the sound of that it seems you are ready."

"Ha yeah right. I was scared living on my own without daddy's money. I'm doing ok. I live with the father of Sebastian. Scared to even let him know about Sebastian. So tell me if I was ready you think I still wouldn't want the father to know?"

"Rach he _**has** _to find out sooner or later or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"But that's the point I regret it. I will forever regret it.

I had a great time with my son. He looks perfectly healthy. Jill told me how he is in school. I'm happy he's happy. Jill shockingly is doing a great job. Sebastian brought me and Jill closer as sisters. Luckily after 30 minutes or so Joey came home. Happy Joey didn't come home when Jill was here. He could've found out...probably because I mean come on this is Joey.

*Phone rings*

"Hello?"

"Yes I'm looking for Rachel Green"

"This is she...is there something wrong?"

" I don't know how to tell you this but your sister has just been brought in. She listed you a emergency contact."

"Oh my god is Sebastian ok?!"

"Yes he is fine. He is hear alone and he said you were his aunt and closest relative to Jill"

"yes...do you need me to go down there or anything?"

She later go on to tell me Sebastian doesn't have anywhere else to go so she asks if it would be ok for him to spend the night with me. Of course I said yes. I went to go pick up Sebastian and went over his house and brought in some clothes. The basic necessities like clothes and such. I hope Joey isn't on the barcalounger or anything because I can't really deal with him finding out..

~~ Joey and Rachel's Appartment ~~

"Ok Sebastian you can sleep in the room right there. I will sleep on the couch. Ok. Let me know if you need anything."

With that Sebastian went inside my room when he closed the door Joey came out..

"Who was that?"

"Oh it's nobody..."

"Rach who is the lucky guy?"

"My nephew"

"Oh well...why he is here?"

"Jill got in a car accident. He was fine luckily the doctor says. But my sister isn't doing well. I thought it would be ok if I take him in until Jill gets better.."

"That's fine I was just getting some pizza."

"Night Joe."

"Nigh Rach"

I'm going to have to be really careful. I don't want Joey to find out right now. Or anyone for that matter. I hope he or anyone puts the pieces together...

* * *

_Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Gotten very interesting since Sebastian is kind of living with Joey and Rachel while Jill is recovering. So will Joey or anyone find out? You have to wait until the next chapter to see!_

_Until Next Time..._


	5. Unexpected News

_Well hello there! I know it might be actually odd to have Jill as the "mother" of Sebastian. But I actually was going to choose nobody. I had actually planned to have had Rachel had the baby but it didn't survive. But then I thought of the twist that baby well child is still alive and I couldn't think of anyone that isn't apart of the 6, So then I am like who is a kind of close to Rachel but not with the original 6. So I chose Jill as the mother of Sebastian. _  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Friends. All rights go to Warner Bros. and the creators. Anyone have an update on Chandler being for sale? _

* * *

Sebastian has been great. It is actually great having Sebastian here. Getting to know him abit more. Jill has raised him to be a great kid. I can't seem to wonder how he would be like if I had raised him over these 12 years. It just saddens me that if Sebastian was to find out I can just imagine that he wouldn't want to know me or let me raise him or anything. The thought of that just breaks my heart

~~ Later On That Day ~~

*Phone Rings*

"Hello is this Rachel Green?"

"Yes it is? Is this about my sister Jill?"

"Yes it is. I don't know how to tell you this but your sister Jill has passed."

"what?" I just feel my knees go weak. How am I going to tell Sebastian? How am I going to tell Amy or my mom and dad.

I just hang up the phone. I just can not believe it. Last thing she ever told me was I have to tell Joey. But that would only mean I would have to tell Sebastian the person that raised him,took care of him wasn't his mother but the person that acted as a aunt was.. I just don't know what to do.

~~ Night ~~

Joey comes home. Of course I'm crying. I just have to tell him..

"Rach what's the matter?"

"Everything.."

"Tell me what happened"

"Jill is gone"

"Out of town? Out of the country? Because I hear Vermont is a excellent country to visit but I hope she converted her money into Vermont money."

"No not out of town or the country. She is gone. She died.."

"Rach I'm so sorry. It will be ok I promise"

"Thanks Joey"

"If you need anything or you just want to talk you know where to find me"

"Joe I need to tell you something"

"Sure Rach."

"I..."

"Rachel it's just me. You can tell me anything I swear."

"Joey this is huge news."

"Rachel if you are not ready to tell me then don't force yourself into trying to tell me what it is you are trying to tell me."

"Ok I think I'm ready. I've kept this a secret for too long.."

"Ok..."

"I've lied to you.."

"What are you talking about Rach? What have you lied to me about?"

Joey gotten up to get a beer then I said

"The baby"

With that he stopped doing anything.

"What do you mean you lied about the baby?"

"I..."

* * *

_Well there you go! Will Joey find out? You have to wait until the __**next**__ chapter to find out!_ **BUT**_ got some sad news. This might be the last update for a bit. I might update this story once more until I go back to Something Unexpected, so look out for that! _

_Until Next Time..._


	6. The Sonogram

_Well hello everyone! I'm baaaaaccckk with another chapter! Lets get started before I ramble. Disclaimer : I don't own Friends or the characters. All rights to the creators and everyone. _

* * *

I tuned out. I could see the Joey upset at me. He would be mad at me for keeping this too long..

"Earth to Rachel...Rachel..." He seemed to get worried about what was I going to say. He was curious as in his words as George. He kept asking me what did I mean I had to tell him something about the baby. Well he isn't a baby anymore. But he doesn't know that. I..I just need to somehow change the subject or just something. I just regret that I started it.

"I...I got to go to bed..good night Joey"

He seemed disappointed that I went to go to sleep. I couldn't sleep, All I was doing was thinking and thinking about what to do. What to do in this situation. He knows I'm hiding something and he's going to start asking questions. I need to think of something.

~~ Morning ~~

I leave early and leave a picture of a sonogram during the pregnancy. I don't leave a note or anything but I just leave it there hoping Joey sees it. I just wonder what will be his reaction or just wondering why did I leave the picture.

~~ Night ~~

No one is there when I get home and Joey must've had a audition or something. I'm just about to go to my room and relax. Sebastian is a little shocked that his mother is gone. I hear a door close. I need to talk to him.

"Joey?"

"Joey left to go get Pizza. I'm actually glad you came out since I need to talk to you about something"

It was Phoebe. Not Joey.

"About what?"

"This" She then shows me the sonogram. I...I just can't believe it. Phoebe saw it instead of Joey. This is bad.

"I...I don't what that is.."

"Really because on the back it says 'My Sonogram' with initials RG."

And I'm busted..

"Ok fine I have a sonogram but that doesn't prove anything."

"oh REALLY?"

"Yes"

"Here's what I think...you got pregnant from Ross and you didn't tell him and you lost the baby."

"No...that's not i-yep..secrets out" But in reality its not.

"Oh my god I can't believe it! You have to tell Ross!"

"What good would it do?"

"He needs to know!"

"No he doesn't! I never had a child! I would freak out! It never happened end of story!" I don't even know why I kept coming back. It's not even true.

Luckily before Phoebe could answer Joey came back which was a relief. Called Sebastian out to eat. Phoebe stayed but she kept staring back and forth between me and Sebastian. I really don't need her to find out right now..

Joey and Sebastian have been really getting along. It's weird though. He doesn't know neither does Sebastian. I just wish everything was out on the table. But it's not. Everyone would probably turn their backs on me or something.

Joey went to bed something about early audition tomorrow. Sebastian went to bed too. As I was just about to do the same Phoebe said something.

"Sebastian isn't your sister's son is he"

And there it is. She cracked the puzzle.

"why... why would you say that?"

"Let's see why I think Sebastian isn't your sister's son... He has dark hair kind of Joey like,he has your eyes,he looks like Joey...That sonogram picture wasn't Ross's baby wasn't it?"

"...n-...no"

"Does Joey know?"

"Nope. No one besides my family and well now you."

"Not even Mon?"

"Nope. I have had to wake up since the day Sebastian was being raised by my sister that I have a child that I'm not raising. I have to live with the fact that I've kept it a secret for soo long"

"You need to tell him Rach.."

"I know. Imagine telling Joey that he fathered a child a long time ago and he's just finding out now. He missed his first steps,his first words. All that important stuff. Imagine telling someone that."

"It will be hard yes but you guys have a child together. See if this was a musical this is the part where I would sing you a song to encourage you to tell him-

"Night Pheebs"

"Guess we'll never know.."

* * *

_Well finally someone found out right? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I had some trouble writing it and it took a while but I got it done! I also realized I haven't been including Rachel and Ross's relationship. But don't worry they will be a chapter (or two) and if you know what happens around the time period takes place then you know what happens.. ;)_

_Until Next Time..._


	7. The Fight

_Well hello again!__Well this chapter should be interesting...(hopefully) I had several ideas for this chapter. Also I'm sorry Ross seems alittle harsh but it's fanfiction and you know he goes Red Ross,Very sorry if he does. Lets go before I ramble on! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show. All rights go to Warner Bros. and the creators. _

* * *

Well Phoebe found out. Which I'm shocked but I'm also glad since someone else knows. I've been kind of avoiding Joey. I've buried myself in work. Ross isn't too happy with it. We had a fight. He feels he doesn't have a girlfriend anymore. But he went too far when he mentioned Sebastian.

"I don't even feel I have you...I don't feel I have a girlfriend! You been raising your dead sister's kid! You just work and work and work I hardly even see you anymore!"

"Woah where do you go and talk about Sebastian just because I've been spending time with him! Then you mention Jill! You think I love not seeing you? I'm trying to take care of my son. I'm trying to work! I'm also trying my best to see you! I can't put my life on hold because you want to see me more often!"

I spilled the beans.. I was in heat of the moment. This doesn't help the argument at all..

"Wait a minute what do you mean you trying to take care of your son. You don't have any kids! You gotten attached to a child that isn't even yours! You rather spend time with Mark and Sebastian and work and hardly see Ross your boyfriend!"

"I can't handle this right now! We just need to cool off! We- We need I don't know a break!"

"FINE by me.."

And with that Ross and Rachel was no more. I don't want to take a break. I was just in heat of the moment. Happy Anniversary to us. I also know he didn't even mean any of those things he said about Sebastian. He was also in heat of the moment.

~~ Next Morning ~~

I stayed up late trying to call him. I got a hold of him but Mark came over because he heard how sad I was. He was being a friend when I needed one.

When Ross called he overheard Mark then he got upset and hung up before I could say anything. I left a message saying I would go over around 8:30.

I went over there and he seemed very different. I was at the coffee house and I just asked for a coffee and then we somehow were have a conversation.

"I can't believe you're took him back even after what he did."

"Umm thanks for the coffee and also Ross didn't do anything to hurt me or anything. We just had this big stupid fight and we made up."

"Surprised you took him back after he slept with someone else. But that's your choice."

"What did you say?"

"I just said I'm surprised you took him back after he slept the girl at the copy place."

With that I just was shocked. I never thought he would do that. It can't be true... I can't. Until I see him coming through the door asking Gunther if he told me about the girl at the copy place.

"Yes I did I just assumed you told her because I heard you guys got back together"

"Wh-Why would you do that?"

And here it comes into what will be a **_Loooong _**night of fighting. He then sees me. I couldn't believe it was true. He did sleep with the girl at the cop place. I didn't know what to do. So I ran back into the apartment and Ross follows to try and talk things out. I tried to close the door on him but I couldn't.

"I can't believe you! I don't want to talk to you! Just get out of here Ross."

"No...We need to talk about this!"

"Fine we'll talk about it! Was she good?! Come on Ross you said you want to talk about it then "spill the beans" and tell me. Oh wait no scratch that I had to hear that you cheated on me from GUNTHER."

"I did NOT cheat on you! We BROKE up. I don't see why we're having this argument!"

" We were on a break Ross. I didn't mean it! You think you would get out of this because I said something I didn't mean?!

We just looked back and forth with tears in our eyes. We were quiet for several minutes until I said...

"Were you going to tell me?"

"I WAS but then Chandler and Joey talked me out of telling and they were right! Besides you were with Mark!"

"He was here as a FRIEND. This is what your jealous brain told you? That I was sleeping with Mark so you thought I might as well do the same?!"

"I...I didn't know that."

"See your body was listening to you brain! Not your heart! WOULD I cheat on you?! Do you even trust me?!"

"Yes...yes I do."

Ross seemed to realize

~~ Later On That Same Night ~~

"We could get through anything. You've said it before and your right. We could get through anything."

"What the hell did I know? I wish I had a time machine so I can stop myself from saying that."

"Please Rach give me another chance.."

"I don't know if I can. I think you should go.."

"No...Rach. I messed up. I don't mean anything I said! I was in heat of the moment. Please.. we can work past this. We're lobsters."

"No. I thought you could NEVER do anything to hurt me. But now your a mystery. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"I think you should go."

"I can't live without you Rachel. I can't live without your arms,your heart...your good heart. I can't. This can't be it."

"But it is..."

* * *

_Well that was the most Ross and Rachel I ever did. I know there wasn't any Joey or any of the other 4. But this is just the start of Joey and Rachel_ **MAYBE**_ happening. I will also continue how awkward it was in the NEXT chapter. Also will anyone else find out? Will Joey find out? You have to wait awhile longer. :) But anyways I really hoped you enjoyed it. Also again I'm sorry if Ross did seem harsh and everything. I was trying to go with the fight but completely different,we all know what sometimes happens when Ross gets mad. He becomes Red Ross ;) ._

_Until Next Time..._


End file.
